Makai Elves
by Raque
Summary: The guys have a new mission. This time though, an entire race is in danger. What's more, the assasin seems to think this is a game. Sorry the summary is bad. better inside!
1. How can an entire race disappear?

Summary: The YYH gang is on their newest mission. They meet Faolain, a Makai Elf, who has extensive knowledge of the foe the gang is up against. Combined with pure sword talents, mind powers strong enough to rival Hiei's Jagan, and the power over ice and fire, she can make a valuable ally and a terrible foe. With a heart of ice, the boys can only hope they don't make any mistakes around her. The mission looks like it is to stop the assassinations of the Makai Elves and the boys can only hope their newest comrade, Faolain comes out of this alive.  
  
SH: I don't own YYH, but I DO OWN the Makai Elves, Swift, Shadow, Kal'hauni and the other stuff that isn't in the YYH series!!!  
The Makai Elves  
  
She wasn't human. That much they were sure of. Her hair was worn in the style of the Makai Elves. But they didn't know that because the Makai Elves had been presumed dead for centuries. The only thing that gave her away was the long blonde hair and the blue eyes. Without the pointy ears, she could have been either human or Koorime.  
  
She was a student at the local military base. Kurama had seen her walking around town. Yoko had stirred. He was always able to detect another Makai presence. She stood out, yet blended in at the same time. Kurama watched her as long as he dared because anyone would get the feeling they were being watched and panic. Then he sprinted in the opposite direction to find Yusuke.  
  
She knew he was different. As soon as she walked by him, she knew he was from the Makai. That was her name, Faolain. [pronounced Fey-lan] She had dressed in black baggy pants, a black tank, and had a black leather trench coat that came down to her ankles and flared around her as she walked even though the day was hot out. The coat itself was special. It appeared seamless, but had so many pockets that you couldn't even begin to imagine what was in there. Both of her hands were bound in strips of black cloth that came up to her elbows. [kind of like Hiei's hand] Faolain was trying to find Swift, another elf. He had missed the last meeting and hadn't responded to anyone who called. When she passed him, she immediately put her hand on her scimitar. She always wore them. They were concealed under her shirt and could be drawn out through holes directly above them. The tops were black, black as the blackest night. Even though she was only 14, she could beat most over the elves in her tribe who had been training with them for a century or longer. That was the reason she was a misfit, an outsider, an outcast. Damn it! She thought, Where the hell is he??? If he doesn't show his pretty ass face, I'm going to get pissed off!! When she got to the area he had lived in, which was the worst part of town that even the toughest gangs avoided, she felt that ill feeling she had been feeling since she left.  
  
Kurama got to Yusuke's house five minutes later, out of breath. When Atsuko came to the door, she told him Yusuke was there and to go ahead up because he was already up there with Kuwabara. When Kurama got there, Botan, Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were already there. Koenma turned to Kurama and said, "Kurama, good you're here. Now I can tell you about the newest mission." He proceeded to tell them what their next mission was. "It seems the Makai Elves are not dead after all. We had searched to find any of their names on the List of the Dead, but there were none. It appears they have fled the Makai and have come to the Human World. This-" He was interrupted by Hiei. "Fled the Makai?" He asked in disbelief. "Did the Makai suddenly become to hard for the poor, fair elves?" Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered. Koenma sent them an exasperated glance. "No, Hiei. They fled because their numbers were too few and the demons of the Makai were hunting them for sport. Anyways, as I was saying, this is both good and bad. Good because their numbers are up and bad because if this continues, they will most likely return to the Makai and hunt down the families of the demons that hunted them." Kuwabara gave a low whistle. "Man, they sure do hold grudges," he said. "Yes they do. As a matter of fact, the soul we questioned said he had been killed by a demon with four eyes, black skin, and feathered wings," Botan chipped in. Kurama repeated the description, "a demon with four eyes, black skin, and feathered wings?" he asked. "I thought it took at least three demons to kill a Makai Elf. Even one that is beginning training by their standards is pretty much already an S-class demon." "Yes that's right," Botan replied. "He seemed quite young and nervous though. He also told us his name was Swift." Yusuke couldn't take that. "Swift," he hooted. "What kind of a name is that?" Yusuke cracked up. He was rewarded by a swift kick in the ribs. Botan frowned at him. "YUSUKE, this is serious!!!!" she yelled. "If he has been killed by a demon, who knows what will happen to the rest of them."  
  
SH: well, I think it sucked. Nenji: Hn. Stupid female ninjas SH: listen, you know full well I can kick your ass, so watch it Kurone:drops arm around SH's shoulders aww. Miss me? SH: hugs nope not at all!! Nenji: I'll be leaving now.. SH: get Hinata....i haven't seen her in a long time Nenji: fine, whatever 


	2. Enter my world

CHAPTER 2  
  
Faolain somehow knew he was dead. What was worse was the state of his apartment. It was a complete mess. Books, tables, ornaments, knick- knacks thrown everywhere. It was completely unlike him. When she glanced to her left, she suddenly became sick. Crumpled against the wall was him. His body, at least, She thought. She walked over to where his body was ignoring the items on the floor, crunching under her black combat boots. She saw his back, which was pretty bad. When she turned him over, she knew she was going to be sick. His gray eyes, wide open in shock. All along him there were gashes. Like the kind that would be made with extremely sharp nails. His hair was gone, as were his ears. She closed her eyes. NO!!!, she screamed mentally. Anyone but him! Why did they have to kill my brother??? She spoke a blessing over his body to heal the wounds, but was interrupted by a voice and sword against her back.  
  
When they got to the elf's apartment, they saw the door partially shut. In a low voice, Yusuke told them the idea he had. "Hiei, you go in. See if anyone is in there. If there is, say something and let us know if he is harmless." Hiei nodded and went in, as quietly as anyone had ever seen. When he entered, he immediately saw her kneeling over a body, looking like she was sick. Then, as quick as he was, he was there and heard her begin a chant. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. "Trying to destroy the evidence before anyone could see it." He pressed his sword against her back. Regardless of the blade, she whirled around, scimitars drawn. "What the hell did you just say?" she said, her voice too calm to be comfortable, and eyes chillingly calm. "I...uhhh...." Was all Hiei could get out. For the guys outside, that was enough. They burst through the door and stopped, in shock. Kurama instantly recognized her as the girl from the street. "Hiei, what is happening," Yusuke asked. Hiei just shrugged. "EWWWWW," Kuwabara exclaimed. "Look at that!" He pointed at the body of Swift. Kurama started to take a step towards the body. "Don't move if you value your life and your friend's lives," came a chillingly calm voice. "Don't touch him. Just leave and take yourselves where you are wanted, and that is not here."  
  
Hiei was in shock. The way she had moved was too graceful, too sure to be human. When she spoke, her voice was enough to even start to freak him out. It was too calm, considering she had just threatened them all. Hiei didn't doubt that she would kill him....them. He slowly started to leave with them. A scimitar at his back stopped him. "What do you mean, coming into my brother's apartment like that?" came the question. He turned slowly, a quizzical expression on his face. "You better explain," she said, flipping his sword back to him. He caught it and eyed her as if it was a trick question. He decided to tell the truth. "Koenma sent us," he said. "He said the Makai Elves weren't dead and they were here. He said," nodding towards Swift's body, "Swift's spirit came to them and said he was killed by a demon with four eyes, black skin, and feathered wings." Hiei sat back. The expression on her face changed, she looked like she was about to fall over. "A...a...a demon with four eyes, black skin, and feathered wings????" She asked, her eyes full of shock. Hiei nodded. She turned to his body. Hiei gasped. Her ears were pointed, like the pictures of the Makai Elves Koenma had shown them. "Are you a Makai Elf?" he asked. She turned back to him and nodded, eyes wide. "How did you guess?" was the reply accompanying the nod. Hiei just smirked.  
  
Faolain was already annoyed. An annoyed Makai Elf is dangerous. But what was even more dangerous was the fact that her brother was dead. How could he be dead? I know it couldn't be one demon. The only demon......wait......it had to be the Kal'hauni!! Her mind screamed. But I thought he had been killed. A troubled look passed across her face. "Do you know of a group of demons named the Kal'hauni?" she questioned the rest of the gang who had come back into the room. From Kuwabara and Yusuke there was an exchanged glance of pure confusion. Kurama frowned. "Why do you ask?" he said, shooting a glance at her to be sure she got the question. Why do they think I'm an imbecile? Oh well, better see what they know about them. "Because," came the reply, "They killed my brother." Faolain saw with a look of satisfaction the shock on each of their faces. "You see, it is impossible to win a fight against an Makai Elf, one on one. It had to be the Kal'hauni. They are three demons which are bonded together. They are three in one. So when one demon gets too hurt to fight, the other comes up." With that, Faolain turned back to her brother and began to chant once again.  
  
Kurama turned everything over he had just learned. Three demons all sharing one body. I thought that was impossible, apparently not. Wait...I remember the Kal'hauni had been killed. How could they be back after all this time? And more importantly who is she? How did she get here? How did she know about the Kal'hauni? Kurama turned and watched her making signs over her brother's body and chanting. Soon, the cuts were all gone, except for the fact he was still missing his ears. Kurama shuddered. For an elf to be missing his ears was the worst type of humiliation. That much he knew. When the girl turned to leave, Kurama stopped her with a single question. "Who are you?" She turned to regard him icily. "Who are you?" came the reply cold enough to match the ice in the eyes. Kurama decided this was the time to do introduction. He took a deep breath. "I'm Kurama or Yoko, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Hiei." She looked them over, then turned back to Kurama. "You're Yoko?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kurama nodded. He suddenly had a feeling she was going to test him. "Haluni'kone canetime turementine?" she asked. Kurama thought. Haluni'kone canetime turementine. What does that mean. It hit him. It means if 'you are, reply to the call'. Kurama turned to her. "Koniche'wilan benotimech glenetionat." He hoped he said I am Yoko, therefore I am the call. Her eyes went wide. Kurama winced. She seemed calmer. "So, you are Yoko. I am Faolain and this is....was my brother Swift." She gestured at the body.  
  
Yusuke just stared. He had no idea what just went on between Kurama and the girl. Faolain, he mentally corrected himself. She was pretty, but seemed a little to fragile to be a Makai Elf. "If Koenma actually sent you, then come with me." She informed them. Her tone left no room for argument. Yusuke looked at Hiei. He was staring dumbfounded at Faolain. He's probably wondering if she could beat him. Yusuke didn't know what to really think of Faolain. Yusuke stepped forward. "Since I'm the leader of our group, I think......" With one look she silenced him. Then came the telepathy. If you know what's good for you, you will shut up and keep up. Yusuke just looked surprised and startled. Good, now follow me. And don't fall behind. Yusuke, surprised with himself, just nodded meekly.  
  
Kuwabara, for once, decided now was the time to stay quiet. He sensed she could take out all four of them without even breaking a sweat. The feeling was enforced by Yusuke's question and the glare she sent him. Good, now follow me. And don't fall behind. Kuwabara nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the telepathy. He didn't realize he was staring at Faolain. What are you staring at? She asked without even turning around. "Ummmm.....uhh..nothing." She led them back the way they came. When they were almost to the edge of the city, Faolain made a sharp left, than almost immediately took three steps back and make a sharp right and continued walking. Ok, that was freakin' weird. Where the hell are we going? And what's with all the black? And why....he didn't get to finish that thought because they entered a grove of trees where there was absolutely no sound. OK, now I'm freaked.  
  
Kurone: See, that wasn't that bad? hugs SH SH: it was horrible.....watch the hands.  
  
Hinata: I...I...it wasn't that bad 'neechan. 


	3. Deadly words and a deadly past

CHAPTER 3  
  
Faolain was sick of these......toys of the Spirit world. She was also curious. How did the most feared demon thief of the Makai and a fire youkai end up in the human world? What the hell is this supposed to mean????? She heard a loud snap. She whirled around, faster than any ningen eye could follow, scimitars drawn. When she saw what it was, she rolled her eyes and put her scimitars back in the sheath, leaning her forearms on the top of the hilts. One of the guys had tripped on the javelin of Nonet'rui. The javelin in turn had snapped. Nonet'rui had his knife right against the neck of the tall, orange haired one. Faolain sighed. "Nonet'rui, put that away. Your javelin was old and you needed a new one anyways." Nonet'rui's head snapped up. He saw who had spoken and sneered. "So, now the little misfit comes back to us. So, was the outside world to hard for you?" he asked his tone sarcastic and biting. Faolain's eyes flared up and her hands moved to the hilt of her scimitar. "Actually, I've been living quite well thank you. You on the other hand might find it too hard. Then you would come running back to your parents. Oh, wait, I forgot you're a bastard and an orphan. You don't have any parents." She gave a smile that belied the ice in her eyes. "Oooh, you're going to pay for that one, Faolain." Faolain deliberately turned her back on him.  
  
Hiei was ready to kill this Nonet'rui. Makai Elf or not, he was going to kill him. When Faolain said the word, "bastard," he noticed the elf flare up at that word. Hiei also recalled what he had called Faolain, "misfit," and he noted the way she had become the ice she was. Hiei watched as the verbal attacks scored hits on both opponents. He suddenly had a sick feeling that the four of them were about to be caught up in a battle like none of them had ever seen. Uh-oh. I've heard of the battles between the Makai Elves. It's Elf on Elf. I have a feeling that this Faolain could take him out with one stroke. But if she plays with him, or he plays with her, then this could take a very long time. The fire youkai didn't know how right he was.  
  
Kurama held very still, understanding what was about to happen. The two elves would come to blows, either mental or physical or both. Suddenly, he had a very sick feeling that the four of them were going to be caught in it, either way. Why did she turn her back? Doesn't she know that is a good way to die on the Makai? Wait.....she seems to young to even have been to the Makai. I only hope she knows what she is doing. Seeing the look on Kuwabara's face at the knife at his throat, Kurama could only desperately hope Faolain struck first and got Kuwabara out of trouble, or they would be dealing with another reincarnation.  
  
Kuwabara held even more stiff than Kurama, if that was possible. He barely even breathed, much less swallowed. What is she doing, trading words with this guy as if I'm not even here???? The knife began a rocking motion across his throat. Kuwabara knew if she didn't act soon, he would be dead. Why did I have to trip over his javelin? What did I do wrong? Why me, why me, WHY ME?!?!?!?! Kuwabara thought about fighting his way out, but the idea of him taking on an Makai Elf, one on one, even if he knew next to nothing, scared him so bad, he dismissed the notion. The sinking feeling in his stomach got even bigger when he saw Faolain had turned and shrugged.  
  
Yusuke started to power up his Sprit Gun, but when the knife on Kuwabara's throat began to rock back and forth, almost in a mocking gesture, he knew Kuwabara would die before he even got one shot off. For once, Yusuke was glad to let someone else do the fighting. He knew none of them would be a match for either of the Elves; not even Hiei could match their skills and speed, he knew somehow. Damn, we are doomed! DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Faolain thought about how she could get Kuwabara and the others out of this with out them getting involved or hurt. She knew none of them were a match for Nonet'rui or herself. She had never fought Nonet'rui. She took a breath and cursed Koenma for giving her the job of Keeper of Demon Gods. DAMN!!! Relax, Faolain. You being uptight will just make this worse. Ok, Nonet'rui has the biggest ego of everyone. Get him to let go of Kuwabara, and attack you. OK, now how do you do that? She turned to Nonet'rui, forearms resting on her scimitars, which would remain drawn until the last second, when her opponent thought they had her. That was how she lived. On the borderline of death and chaos and life. "Do you really want to kill a ningen, who will just die anyways?" He just growled. "C'mon, do you really think you can beat me? You haven't fought me and I haven't fought you. Anyways, this will be a fight to the death because if you leave me alive, I will just kill you." She said this so calmly, so coldly, it even shook Yoko to hear those words tossed around so carefully. Faolain took off her trench coat to reveal many, many scars along her arms and back. She placed her coat on a low hanging branch of a nearby tree. "Well, Nonet'rui, come get me if you can." Damn, I really hope he's not as good as they say he is, because if he is, I just signed my death warrant. Oh well.  
  
Kuwabara felt relieved when the elf dropped him. Man, I thought I really had it coming. Wait....something tells me, this isn't good. Oh, great. A fight between two Makai Elves. He noticed Kurama and Hiei's expressions. Kurama wore a look of scared, but not terrified. Hiei, for once, looked like he had turned into a zombie. Uh-oh. If those guys look scared, then it must be really bad. I wonder if Koenma knows about these fights...............  
  
Kurama looked on the two elves readying them selves for the upcoming battle. Then he heard the telepathic commands come through. Yoko, take the others to the village. I will clean up the mess your tall friend made. Kurama tried to argue, but was cut off by the telepathic voice again. YOKO, do it now! You don't have much time. If this gets out of hand, I won't have to worry about killing Koenma's detectives. Oh, and change into your Yoko form, if you can so the people don't worry about you lying. Kurama just nodded meekly. He turned to the others. "Come on, let's go" He was met with blank stares and a raised eyebrow form Hiei. Kurama took a deep breath and concentrated. He felt his youkai come around him like a mist. Suddenly, the mist vanished, and there, in Kurama's place stood Yoko Kurama. He turned to the others, his face unreadable. "I said, let's go. If the battle gets out of hand, we will be killed, basically without a second thought." He watched the others nod. The started down the path. He turned and looked back briefly, and saw a slight breeze stir the Elves' hair. May the trees and earth be with you, Faolain. Then he turned and hurried the others down the path, away from the two Elves.  
  
Faolain was relieved to see them go. At least their not fools enough to not follow my directions. All the same, I need to clear my mind. She blinked three times. In the time it took for her to blink, she became the warrior that the tribe feared. Suddenly, her posture changed and she was in a half crouch, swaying from side to side. Nonet'rui noted this and suddenly became tense, almost as if he was having second thoughts about challenging her. He was, big time. Faolain no longer had her hands on her scimitars, but they were half open, like she was holding something to big for her hands to fully close on. Nonet'rui attacked. Faolain leapt straight up and grabbed a tree branch, hanging 50 feet up, to hand upside down, feet locked together on top of the branch, leaving her arms hanging free. "Ha, did you really think you could get me that way?" she snarled. Nonet'rui just grimaced. He decided he would take the offensive, rather than her take the offensive. One thing puzzled him, Faolain could see that clearly in his eyes, as they fastened on to her arms. It was the wondering why she wore her arms bound the way she did. She gave a little evil half smile, one that chilled Nonet'rui straight down to the bone. "So, you are curious to see why I have my arms bound. Simple you see. My left arm can control ice and my right arm can control fire. I can put the two together and create something that will last for a life time if someone doesn't ruin it, that is." Her eyes suddenly looked like chips of pure ice. "I think I will show you." Nonet'rui suddenly found himself unable to move as a mist formed on her left arm, and fire so black, as to rival the darkest night came on her right arm. Nonet'rui suddenly found himself in more than he knew he could handle. He watched helplessly as the fire formed a sword on her right arm. Then, he watched, curious as she slowly placed her left hand at where the base of the sword would be. The fire slowly became covered with ice. But, he noted, the fire was still burning inside. He was puzzled. But, this was the last thing he would ever be puzzled about. For, at that instant, she plunged the fire-ice sword into his arm. The ice melted and the fire suddenly began eating away at him, from the inside. Faolain heard his screams of pain and felt a slight twinge of pity for him. Oh, well. He brought this on him self for challenging one I was traveling with.  
  
Hinata: Where's Nenji-niisan?  
  
SH: shrugs I don't know... Nenji: sneaks up behind SH  
  
SH: Koniichiwa Nenji.  
  
Nenji: anime fall  
  
Kurone: wraps arms around SH's waist Hiya!  
  
SH: pokes hiya your self, batman.. Hinata: Nenji-niisan, why is SH in a bad mood?  
  
Nenji: shrugs I brought ramen, though.... SH: YAY!!! Sorry, I haven't had any lately and it is not good for me. 


	4. Dreams or nightmares become real?

CHAPTER 4  
  
Kurama stopped suddenly, causing the others in back of him to slam into him. But Kurama could not move. He was frozen with horror. "Oi, Kurama what's the hold........."said Kuwabara before he got a look at the scene in front of them. On the ground were the bodies of all of the village's Makai Elves. They had deep gashes on them, and some had their eyes closed, like they were sleeping. The mud had turned a deep shade of red where all the blood had seeped into the ground. But what was the most horrifying was the fact that all the elves were missing their ears. Kurama started to back up slowly, shaking his head no, no, no......He knew that the demon would be back because Faolain hadn't been there when he was attacked. Kurama guessed that the elves had been attacked in their sleep. Oh, no. What will happen when Faolain gets here? Suddenly they all jumped as a shrill scream pierced the air. They all looked nervously at each other, silently wondering if Kal'hauni would suddenly pop out from behind a tree and attack them.  
  
Hiei was almost as shocked as Kurama when he saw what had happened to the village, but Hiei knew this couldn't be only the Kal'hauni because he would only get to one or two bodies before the elves assembled and struck. Hiei thought that maybe the Kal'hauni had somehow multiplied or become invisible to the Elves' senses or just was a mist. Hiei flitted over to a body and saw the eyes were closed, as if in a peaceful sleep. Not far away was a knife. Hiei bent over a peered at the knife. It was in the right position to be dropped by one of the elves. Hiei flitted over to another body. This one had his eyes open and his mouth was in a silent scream, never to be heard again. Then Hiei looked at the eyes. They contained a look of fear and a look of such pure hatred that it made Hiei's death glares appear to be no more than childish imitations. It unsettled him so bad that he couldn't stand to be near the bodies any more.  
  
Faolain flung her jacket back on, barely even glancing back at the smoking remains of Nonet'rui. She began walking down the path which led to the village. Before she could take three steps, she knew something was wrong, deadly wrong. She started into a brisk trot, then a full run to out match even Hiei's speed. When she rounded the last bend, she stopped. No, NO!!!! It couldn't be! How can they all be dead? Faolain saw the others wearing horrified expressions on their faces. Faolain heard a soft moan to her left. Whirling around quickly, she saw it came from a counselor, by her dress. She quickly went to her, but she knew Faolain could not be healed. The counselor saw her and told her, "It was Kal'hauni. He has grown more powerful since we last faced him. And," a sudden convulsion racked her body, her eyes going wide enough they seemed as if they would pop out of her head. "He was different. He seemed more powerful. Somewhere, a portal to the Makai has been opened. You need to find Kal'hauni and you will find the portal. Kill him and you close the portal. Promise me that you will do that, promise me....." her words faded as she coughed up the last of her blood. Faolain shut the eyes of the counselor and laid her on the ground. She stood up and straightened her jacket, brushed the blood off and turned to face the group.  
  
They were waiting for her. When she faced them, her face was about as telling as a piece of solid rock. In even, icy tones she said, "Let's go. You heard what the counselor said. If we find Kal'hauni, then the portal to the Makai, if there is one, will be closed." Kurama noticed how well she hid her sorrow, if there was any to begin with, he thought. Then, he noticed her ki had gone way up. Way, way up. Then he sensed it. They were being watched and taunted with someone's spirit power. Kurama saw Hiei readying his katana and the usual bandana, covering his Jagan, was off and his Jagan was open. Yusuke must have seen something wrong, so he was powering up his spirit gun. Kuwabara already had his spirit sword out and ready. Then Kurama looked over at Faolain. She seemed to be in a meditative stance, her forearms resting on her hips. Kurama peered closer. Wait a second, her arms are too far out and too high to be on her hips. What the hell??? Kurama never got time to ask, because at that second, three high A-class youkais leapt out of the bushes and started to Faolain.  
  
Already, Hiei sensed something was wrong. He immediately tore off the strip covering his Jagan and put his hand on the hilt of his katana. He immediately scanned the surrounding area for any traces of youkai. He couldn't seem to find any. Strange, either it's just our imaginations, or something has masked it's youkai from me and the others. Baka!!! Hiei looked around one last time, just in time to catch the three youkais leaping at Faolain. Faster than most eyes could see, Hiei leapt in and cut down the three youkais and returned to his position, katana away, and calmly finished retying the cloth around his Jagan. When Faolain looked at him, mildly surprised, he had to suppress a cocky grin. He settled for a nod and turned back to the three youkais he had cut down. They were ugly, gruesome things, stocky and built more for brute strength and taking many extreme hits than for speed and agility. Hiei shrugged. Not like they could get much out of them anyways, recognizing the demons as part of a tribe in which the language was guttural, mostly grunts and groans not commonly known on the Makai.  
  
Faolain saw Hiei cut down the three demons, and had no trouble following his moves, her eyes being trained for such things. She was mildly surprised that he had a Jagan, a third eye, but she wasn't at all surprised when he cut the demons down. It had seemed he needed to either kill or hurt something, so she let him. She then motioned for the others to join her and when they did, she proceeded to tell them her plans in a low voice. "These demons were sent by the Kal'hauni. If we can track them back to where they came from, then we may be able to find Kal'hauni. Maybe we will, maybe we won't, but let me warn you. Kal'hauni has been around since the creation of the race of the Makai elves. It was designed to cut down the elves when they became too numerous and to kill any that stood in its way. It seems he has gotten out of control, so we must kill him and quickly. This won't be an easy task, for he is strong, both mentally and physically. First, he will most likely loose a mental attack on you. Fight it, don't give in, no matter what he threatens or promises. They are false and empty, no truth in them. Do not show any weakness, for he will use that against you. In his realm, there is no sound, and no sound can be heard. I can read your thoughts if you direct them at me and I can speak to you telepathically, which is something you already know. When we get there, most likely he will send minions to destroy us. You may be tired from fighting them, but it you show any weakness, he will use it against you." She looked around, Kuwabara had a look of fear on his face, Yusuke looked nervous, Yoko looked like he was trying to keep his cool and Hiei looked like, well like he always did, passive and cold. She shrugged. I hope this goes well for them as well as for me. She looked at the bodies. Now, she knew what Koenma meant when others would try to get to her to steal the vial that hung around her neck containing the spirits of the demon 'gods' that had been killed. She blew out an exasperated breath and turned in the general direction she felt the threat come from. Time to trust her warrior instincts.  
  
SH: Should I make this a Kurama x Faolain, or Hiei x Faolain?  
  
Kurone: Why am I not in this?  
  
SH: Because, you're my moral support.  
  
Nenji: I'm taking Hinata-sama home now. Don't do anything...funny SH: define funny Nenji.  
  
Kurone: whispers to SH  
  
SH: O.o TMI!!! 


	5. Entering his dimension

CHAPTER 5  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He desperately hoped he wouldn't be killed....again. Keiko would be so mad if she knew we were going on a typical suicidal mission. Yusuke glanced at the other members of their strange group. Kuwabara seemed kind of upset he couldn't yell 'YUKINA' charging in. He allowed himself a small smirk. For once Hiei and Kuwabara won't be getting on each other's nerves. He looked to Faolain and she seemed to be readying herself mentally too. "We're ready. So let's go." They all nodded and started off in the direction the three demons had appeared out of the surrounding area, hoping to find something, anything.  
  
Hiei scanned the area with his Jagan to find where the youkai had come from. He saw the trampled area where they had walked, not delicately, he noted. He pointed to Kurama who then notified the whole group. Hiei walked in front, then Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and last Faolain. When they came to the area where the tracks stopped abruptly, they knew they had come to the portals. One of the portals led to the Makai and the other into the barren wasteland that Kal'hauni ruled over. Which one should we go through? came the telepathic response. Hiei responded The one on the right leads to the Makai, and the one on the left leads to Kal'hauni. Hiei saw her nod out of the corner of his eye. Maybe I could get some treasure out of this......  
  
Kurama, or rather Yoko, glanced through the portal leading to Kal'hauni. Who will go first? he asked the group telepathically. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged uneasy glances. Hiei shrugged. Faolain remained unreadable. Whoever wants to go first can go first. One more thing, he can read minds, so if you see a face of a loved one, attack it because it is not a loved one, rather and illusion over a minion. came from Faolain. They all nodded to show they understood. I guess I will go first. Yoko volunteered. They all seemed a little shocked he had volunteered to go first. They all turned to the portal. Yoko took a deep breath and stepped through......to a barren wasteland. He turned back and motioned for the others to come through. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Faolain all came through.  
  
Yoko tried to say something, but no sound came out at all. The others looked at him curiously. Then they saw Faolain had moved off to the side. She was motioning for them to come over, and she had a slight frown on her face. They trotted over to her and she proceeded to tell them to fan out telepathically. Hiei and Yoko went to her right, and Kuwabara and Yusuke went to her left. They fanned out so there was at least 20 feet in between each. On Faolain's command they all started in the direction away from the portal. Why can't they seem to form a simple battle strategy? Wait, what am I doing complaining about battle strategies? I never had much use for them in my life. Faolain thought and almost laughed. Then suddenly, she saw a movement. Look on the horizon. Tell me what you all see. I don't see nothin' came from Kuwabara. What shit do you see up there, 'cause I don't see jack. was Yusuke's reply. I do not see anything on the horizon, so maybe it is just your eyes tricking you.came the response from Yoko. You see the zombies that are moving up to try and block us? came Hiei's reply. The Jagan had sensed them, so Hiei knew something was up there. Thank Enma one of them used their powers. Faolain shrugged. At least they had time to get ready. Five steps, four steps, three steps, two, one and the horde came on. Faolain didn't even think. All her focus was on the monsters. Right, left, right, left went her hands, alternating chops. Finally she pulled out her scimitars. Up, behind, side to side, down, up, up, down, side, side, weaving an intricate dance that the mindless creatures couldn't understand. Arms, legs, heads, body parts went flying everywhere. She heard a mental scream to her left. She glanced over and saw Kuwabara sprawled on the ground and a green haired, red eyed girl wearing a kimono getting ready to take the final blow. AHHHH YUKINA, DON"T!! It's me, your kazuma. Pleasepleasepleaseplease........ Faolain rolled her eyes and flipped one of her scimitars straight into the zombie's chest. Now, what did I tell you about him using your weaknesses against you. Get up and throw my scimitar back to me and do not bother stopping to look at their faces. It will only cost you.  
  
Hiei on the other hand, was faring much better than Kuwabara. Hiei's Jagan blocked Kal'hauni from using anything on his mind against him. Hiei looked over and saw Faolain form ice crystals on her hand and shoot a line of fire from her other. Hiei didn't have time to be puzzled, because another group of zombies came at him, spurred on by their master. Hiei used his speed, his sword, and the Jagan to stay one step ahead of the monstrous horde. Hiei soon finished with his monsters, and turned, only to find Kurama backing away from a zombie recognizing Kurone. Hiei rushed over to help, and quickly dispatched the monster before any harm could be done. Working together as a team, they got to the rest of the monsters surrounding Yusuke and Kuwabara. Faolain seemed to be doing just fine, until the ground collapsed beneath her. They stood horrified at what happened, none of them able to move. Finally, Kuwabara walked over to the ground, where everyone followed and stood still.  
  
Yoko just looked at the ground. It seemed impossible that she could have been gone, just like that. He turned to the others, when a faint call came through. Don't worry................be fine.......go.....castle...free...others. Help....other souls....kill Kal'hauni....GO He looked back to the ground, and then looked at the others. They all seemed to have heard the message. They started once again toward the castle, being watched from beasts and youkais in the sky, above their heads. Yoko stopped. He looked around, ears twitching, nose twitching, all the while keeping his gaze on the sky, ignoring the looks from the others. Suddenly he heard a noise. He paused, confused. I thought noises were supposed to be gone. This time, he saw the circling demons. He peered closer. These weren't demons, but...DRAGONS. "RUN!!!!!!" he screamed. "Whatever you do, don't look back. Run hard, dig deep, go for shelter!!!" Just then, he heard a giant intake of breath. "HIT THE GROUND!!!" came the call from Hiei, who had made it to the castle already. They all did, letting the fire soar harmlessly above their heads, melting the ground.  
  
Kurone: Leans over SH's shoulder soo, Writer's block?  
  
SH:ignores Kurone: Hellloooo? waves hand in front of SH's face  
  
SH: keeps ignoring Nenji: What's up Kurone?  
  
Kuronone: She's ignoring me...again.  
  
Nenji: She's been ignoring EVERYONE today. Wanna make her stop?  
  
Kurone: nods  
  
Nenji&Kurone:leave  
  
SH: he he....love that.....transforming jujitsu. O well, hides again 


	6. disappearing and a GAME?

CHAPTER 6  
  
Yoko's ears twitched, listening for another intake of breath. He heard one, coming from up above his head. "Get up and run, Damn it!!!!!" he yelled at Kuwabara and Yusuke. They both nodded, dumbfounded. They ran the remaining mile to the castle repeating the hitting the ground and up again procedure over and over. When they reached the castle, they saw the bodies of the guards, whom Hiei had dispatched easily. Yoko replied to the carnage, "You could have waited for us." Hiei smirked. "I was bored and zombies are no fun." Yoko shrugged. "Let's go find out way out of here and find Faolain." Yusuke and Kuwabara both cheered at this. Hiei gave his customary" Hn" They got to the doors of the castle without mishap, but they couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. This feels like we're back at Maze Castle. Now, all that's left is something coming and telling us the ceiling of this corridor will drop down on our heads, and only one person can make it.  
  
Hiei quickly scanned the area with his Jagan. No spiritual traps. Wait....he looked harder at one wall section. There was a crack just big enough for a small creature to fit through. He looked inside the wall and saw pulleys, gears, ropes, everything was set. Now for where it all connected to. Hiei followed the rope up to the ceiling. The entire trap was rigged so the ceiling would fall as soon as they got to the edge of the corridor. Each step was sending slight vibrations which were pulling the rope tighter and tighter. Hiei didn't dare to speak. He let his Jagan talk for him. Don't say anything. In the wall, about five steps back is a crack. In the crack is a trap set to spring as soon as we reach the end of the corridor. Each step makes the rope tighter and tighter. Stop walking. When I say run, run as if hell was on your back. NOW!!!! They all ran. Yoko had just cleared the corridor when the entire ceiling crashed down.  
  
Faolain woke up to complete darkness. Her head ached like hell. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't. Maybe it's just an after-shock of being unconscious, she thought. Faolain then tried to move her legs. Same effect. She shifted her vision to infrared. She looked down at her legs, which to her horror, were chained down. She then twisted to look up at her arms, which were suspended above her, so she was stretched out resembling a 'X'. She heard footsteps and shifted her vision back to normal, just in time as the door opened revealing a light that would have blinded her, had she been in infrared. Then he walked in. Faolain involuntarily shuddered. His face was twisted and scarred. His skin was blue, and his hair was white. His torso resembled a Makai Elf, but his lower body was like a wolf. His feet were paws, while his hands were gentle, tapering human hands. Kal'hauni. He reached up and stroked a hand on Faolain's face. "Beautiful, just beautiful. Too bad you are so rebellious. I might have been able to spare you. But no, you have to be the beautiful, rebellious, strong Elf you are. Such a waste." Faolain shrank away from him. "You were ever the despised one. You had to betray us just so you could get your wish to live forever." Kal'hauni reared back. He drew his hand back, as if to slap her. Slowly he lowered his hand. "Fine, bitch. For your insolence, I will kill your comrades." Faolain smiled and shook her head. "If only you weren't the poor deranged thing you are. Then you would understand their true power." He just glared at her. Then he turned on his heel, saying to the orc guards, "Torture her until her spirit breaks, but do not injure her sight or any other vital part of her. If she dies, your lives will be in the forfeit." The two guards nodded and exchanged toothy grins. Faolain realized now she was going to be tested to her limits. The two guards stalked towards her, torches held aloft.  
  
Yusuke looked around. "Well, this seems familiar. I wonder now, where the four Saint Beasts are." The others just glared at him. "Will you shut up?!" came the expected reply from Hiei. Yusuke shrank back, in spite of himself, "Sorry," he whimpered. Yoko added, "Yes, do be quiet. For all we know, we are moving targets right now." Yusuke nodded. Kuwabara seemed relieved he wasn't receiving all of the negative attention. Somewhere, they heard a bone chilling scream. They all jumped, and glanced around nervously. "W-w-w-well w-we should go find out about that, that, that scream. Shouldn't we?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, indeed you should. It would be most enjoyable to watch your pitiful selves struggling to survive." came a voice high above them. The all looked up. And gasped in horror, because his face was twisted and scarred, and his skin was blue, with white hair. His torso resembled a Makai Elf, but his lower body was like a wolf. His feet were paws, while his hands were gentle, tapering human hands. "Yes, do try and find your comrade. I assure you, you will not find her, except maybe if you join her. She is my prisoner, now and forever. There are rules, of course. You may only join up in teams of two, use any weapons you posses, or are able to wield. Once you find her, only you three may escape. Then, one of you may come back in and find the other two. No contact is to be made between the two teams. No electronics are allowed." Yoko spoke up, "This is all a game to you, isn't it?" Kal'hauni drifted down. "Yes, my beautiful kitsune, yes it is," he purred. "Now, BEGIN!"  
  
Yusuke and Yoko ran down a side passage, sticking Hiei with Kuwabara. Hiei just growled. "Baka Kitsune, leaving me with Kuwabaka," came the expected reply from Hiei. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now, shrimp," Kuwabara managed to say. Hiei fastened him with one of his patented death glares. "S-s-s-sorry." "Well, if you're done looking stupid, we should go find Faolain," came Hiei's logic. "Uhh, yea sure." Hiei scanned the entire castle with his Jagan. He found Faolain, sensed pain, extreme pain, but could not find the passages that would bring them to her. Naughty, naughty. You can't cheat like that. It would be unfair to the other two. Tsk tsk tsk tsk. Try again. Kal'hauni's intrusion on Hiei's thinking made some sadistic sense. Kuwabara started down the left corridor, where he paused waiting for Hiei. "C'mon, we gotta go!" Hiei just nodded. The pain in his head was extremely hard to keep under control of his ever calm mask. Just one slip and it would all be blown. Kuwabara started running. "Well, if you're just gonna lie there, then maybe Yukina will see you're not the best brother in the world." In an instant, Hiei's pain was gone. He sped up, caught up to Kuwabara, grabbed him by the throat, pushed against the wall, and pulled his katana out. "What did you say???"came the hissed question. "Ch-ch-ch-chill m-m-man-n. I'm not as stupid as I look! I mean, c'mon you're always there to save her, support her, always there, watching over her. It's kinda obvious. So, are you gonna let me down, or what?" Kuwabara managed a half smile. Hiei's grip slowly relaxed. He sank to the floor. "Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!!!!!!!!! Listen to me Kuwabara! If she ever found out what kind of person I was, I still am, she would hate me, reject me for ever. She is what keeps me alive. Without her, I would have either died, of killed myself long ago. Don't you ever say a word to her, ever!" Kuwabara nodded, dumbfounded. "Hey, shrimp, don't worry. I'll let you tell her when the time is right. Meanwhile, we got to find Faolain." Hiei nodded, his arms hung limp at his sides, and his feet dragged on the floor. Another day, another mission...............  
  
Nenji&Kurone: come back  
  
Kurone: nods to Nenji  
  
Nenji: dumps water on SH's head  
  
SH: poofs in a cloud of smoke  
  
Nenji&Kurone: sweatdrop  
  
SH: sees Hinata and motions her to be quiet Hinata: smiles and blushes  
  
SH:dumps COLD water on the guys  
  
K&N: AHHHHHH COLD COLD COLD!!! SH&H: laugh  
  
K: glares at SH I'm gonna make you pay for that.....  
  
SH: Do I hear a challenge? How are you gonna make me pay for that?  
  
K: smirks You really wanna know? SH nods you asked for it kisses SH  
  
SH: O.o...I shouldn't have asked.... N: laughs You...you...you are blushing!!! 


	7. The game continues

CHAPTER 7  
  
Yoko and Yusuke sprinted down their hallway in hopes of finding something. "Well, where ever she is, we won't have a lot of luck finding her in this big dump," said Yusuke. "That wasn't very nice, now was it. Here I am, giving you all a chance to get out alive, and showing you my hospitality, and this is how you repay me? By insulting my home?" Kal'hauni appeared in front of them. They both involuntarily shuddered at the mere sight of him. "You had better hurry. Your friends are quite ahead of you. Remember the rules." He grinned and disappeared. Yoko shook his head. "Sakyo and Karasu were worse. I imagine that we should hurry. He might be telling the truth, but then again, it is hard to tell with him." Yusuke just nodded. They sprinted down the rest of the hallway. On both sides were tables, lamps, portraits, other exquisite furnishings. Their feet made absolutely no sound on the plush oriental carpeting. Facing them were ten doors all unremarkable, and the same. "Well, it looks like Maze Castle all over again, but without the demons. Well maybe one. Now, which door do we take?" Yusuke posed the question. Yoko had his eyes shut, concentrating. "Well, three doors all have a significant amount of energy behind them, although the wave lengths are all the same. This makes it almost impossible to tell." Yusuke nodded. "So, do we just pick one at random, or what?" Yoko shrugged. "It is impossible to tell."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were faced with the same problem on the opposite side of one of the doors. Kuwabara had been concentrating. "Hey, I think I hear voices coming from this door." Hiei frowned. He bent his head to listen, then snapped back up. "That's Kurama and Yusuke, you baka!" Hiei turned swiftly when he felt a flux in the energy behind one of the doors. "Through here! Quickly!" They both darted into the door. It swung shut behind them, pitching them both into darkness. "Well, I guess this means no going back?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Yes, you baka, it does." Kuwabara seemed embarrassed. He changed the subject, "So, which way do we go now? I can't see, I can't feel any spirit energy and if we don't hurry, we'll break the blue guy's rules." Hiei just nodded. He was getting a creepy feeling, like they were being watched. He yanked off his bandana and searched with his Jagan to find a door. "Man, I wish we had a light or something," complained Kuwabara. Suddenly, a light flicked on behind them......  
  
A blue figure sat in a dark room, before a still pool of water, showing images of the 'guests' in the castle. He smiled when he saw the light go on behind Kuwabara and Hiei. "I knew she was getting hungry." He stood and strode over to the table. On it was a board, which looked like a chess board. But the board had three layers to it and covered the entire table. He looked down. There were pieces that looked exactly like the 'guests' in the castle. He picked up a piece that looked like a minotaur. Kal'hauni cradled the piece in his hands. He placed the minotaur on the third level, which in truth, was actually the lowest level and where he was keeping Faolain. He sighed. "I always loved her, but she never saw. She never believed in love either. Too bad, I guess I'll have to show her how much I love her." He smiled, and placed the Minotaur in the passage that Yusuke and Yoko were in. "This should be interesting. Let's see how they deal with a Minotaur in the shape of one of their friends." He then picked up the piece of Faolain and brought her to the same level he was on. He noticed the piece was not moving and he saw the pool of blood surrounding her. Enraged, he swiftly brought his two orc guards up. The guards cowered before him, frightened. "Why did you not follow my instructions?!?!?! Who gave you permission to almost kill her??" The guards gave no answers. With a sweep of his hand he picked up the pieces they had been on the chess board. The guards' eyes grew huge with fear. Kal'hauni looked at them disgusted, and then proceeded to crush the pieces he was holding in his hand. "What a waste. I guess I'll have to make more guards, only not so stupid and limit their free will. Hmmmm." He looked at the board again, noticing with concern the growing pool of blood around Faolain and the still, pale body. He frowned and strode out the door to see to his love's medical needs.  
  
SH: I need all votes for a KxOC or a HxOC!!  
  
Kurone: And SH is MINE!!  
  
SH: raises an eyebrow really? That's the first I've heard, batman.  
  
Nenji&Hinata: We're going now. Bye!! waves  
  
Kurone: Now we're all alone.  
  
SH: don't even think about it.  
  
K: puts arms around SH's shoulders awww, why not?  
  
SH: I can read your mind.  
  
K: O.o forgot. But you don't want to now. wink wink SH: with a horny batman like you, no, I don't....Luv ya anyways! hugs K 


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I haven't had any reviews for my story, so if I don't get at least 5, then I will take it off of fanfiction.net. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!!!!!!!! 


End file.
